Chocolate Kiss
by K.K. Phoenix
Summary: Sasuke wants to know why Itachi keeps getting boxes. So what does Sasuke do? He has to find out doesn't he? Light fluff ItachixSasuke. If you're against this pairing move on to the next fic. If you like the pairing, read and leave a review if you want.


Author's Note: I don't own Naruto. I'm really sorry any for grammar mistakes, spelling errors, etc..you may find. I'm not really good with getting all romantic without humor. But I tried, due to the fact that I adore ItachixSasuke. It's just a little tiny fluff, I prefer little fluffy stuff. XP

**Chocolate Kiss**

**_Ages_**

_Sasuke - 8_

_Itachi - 13_

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

I was sitting on his bed, giggling behind him as I bounced on his bed each time he turned away.

I couldn't help but notice the colorful gifts that Itachi kept piling up on the table beside the door. I started to become curious as to what was in the boxes. The boxes shaped in forms of hearts, circles and rectangles all being stacked up together. Seeing that he hadn't open a single box, piqued my curiousity even more. As my mother called him outside I took the opportunity to open one of the boxes.

I walked over to the table, taking one of the boxes back to the bed, I sat down and tore the wrapping paper off, throwing it aside. I opened the box and started staring at the dark brown substance, it smelled interesting but looked weird so I tasted it. I started thinking that I'd eaten this. I gulped down the box at the sound of footsteps entering the bedroom.

Itachi let out a sigh, placing more boxes on the table. He held one of them in his hand, walking towards me, offering the heart shaped box to me. I stared at him, until I took it, still with a mouth full I wanted to speak but instead I smiled at him.

Itachi sat down beside me, looking at me.

"Whaattt...ish tiiiisss?" I replied with my mouth half full.

Itachi held a puzzled look before asking, "What?"

I swallowed then I reached for the other box, "What is this? That's what I said."

He let a little chuckle slide out of his mouth, "It's chocolate. You normally have a strong disliking for it."

"But I don't like it." I said, licking at my hand covered in chocolate.

"Then why are you eating it?" Itachi inquired, watching me eating. He quickly reached for a cloth as he noticed me making a mess, covering my hands in the chocolate. It was like chocolate polka dots painted on my hands.

"I don't know." I took a short pause. "Aniki, why do you keep getting so much?" I furrowed a brow, inquiring the reason behind the piles of chocolate.

"Because I did some work around the town. Everyone thought it would be a good gesture to give me chocolate I suppose." Itachi simply answered.

"You're so special, aniki. Everyone likes you alot. You're the best at everything. Anything you do makes you so special...Unlike..." I held my head down, cutting my sentence off. I laid the box aside. Starting to kick my feet back and forth against the bed.

"Otouto, you're special too. To me." Itachi smiled at me, taking one of hands into his own, wiping it gently.

"I am?" I spoke up in a low tone. Looking up at him.

"Yeah, you are. To me you are the most important person in my life. " Itachi gave me the response that put a smile on my face. I stopped kicking my feet out.

"You always know what to say." I giggled at him. _But will that always be true? Will I always be important to him?_

His face had a fixation of curiousity and confusion. He could see that a part of me didn't completely believe him. So he lifted my chin up against his own. He leaned in, pressing his lips against my own.

What exactly was he doing? It felt like a gentle, sweet and short.

A butterfly kiss?

I let a little moan slip out then he broke the kiss, placing his fingers along my raven strands, tangling his fingers in them.

"What was that for?" I asked, with a little puzzlement written on my face.

"The kiss? A gesture to show you how special you are to me." He stared at me, a slight frown showed up. I didn't understand it. "Sasuke, I need you to know that you are my everything." Itachi continued playing with my dark locks. "You are my life."

I jumped up in excitement at the words he had spoken. The look on his face when he said them gave me a sense of truth. I believed them, he wasn't telling me a lie. To him, I was important, To him I was someone special.

With that, I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around him. He flinched for the first time, I saw it. I hugged him tightly, I was so happy, nothing in the world would change my feelings for him.

His arms swarmed around my back in return to my hugging him.

"Aniki, will we always be together?" I held on to him closer.

"If that is what you want. Then yes. " Itachi answered while looking at the window. The solemn look being written on his face, I could barely see them, only when I caught sight of the window, seeing his gloomy reflection.

He realized that I'd noticed him frowning, so he reacted by facing me towards him. He brushed his lips against my own once more, before moving to lick the chocolate smears still on my cheeks. Itachi's lips were so sweet, everytime he locked his lips with my own, I could still taste the chocolate.

He ended the kisses.

"A chocolate kiss from me to you. Forever bonded by it. Understand my otouto?" Itachi replied to me, as I nodded my head, confirming that I believed him. He held me close to himself. _I believe you, Itachi. We'll always be together. You're my special one and I'm your special one. Nothing will change that._

"If one day we're torn apart, always remember that whatever I do, I do it all for you. No one else but you Sasuke. My special one." Itachi responded. Such a strange reply. I was confused by that, the phrase "torn apart" hit my head. So I held on to him tightly. Keeping him close to me won't take him away.

_Nothing will tear us apart._

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

Author's Note: Please read and review. Hope it was likable. I didn't use the word "love" I prefer not to use that word. So sorryz about that. Besides that, sorry for mistakes in the writing or if it's not believable enough. -.-


End file.
